Grease Birds
by Retro Soul
Summary: A new gang of hoods are in town and begin to cause havoc among the already existing gang. This new gang is reckless but they have a secret to keep: they're all women.
1. submissions open

Grease Birds

So, I've never done a series like this but I thought it would be worth a shot. I'm starting an interactive story. This means, I will be taking character submissions at the beginning of the story and as I post each chapter, I will be open to suggestions and ideas in the reviews.

Here is the plot if you are interested:

A group of hoods move to Tulsa and begin to make trouble with the already existing gangs there (Shepard's gang, the original outsiders gang, etc.). Everyone notices that there is something odd about the members of the new gang but no one can quite pin point it. The new hoods are reckless but they have a secret to keep : they are all women.

Alright, so I am taking four character submissions. I only have a few rules:

1. Please no self inserts. I mean, you can if you really want to but please try to just make up a fictional character. You can make your character based off of yourself if you want. I just don't want anyone getting upset or offended if something bad happens to their character.

2. Since I mentioned that the hoods are women (not girls) their ages will be slightly older. For example, they aren't going to be young teenagers. I would say the range for their ages would be 19 - 26 so please take that into consideration when creating your character.

3. You character must be female (obviously ha ha)

4. Please don't submit a character if you don't plan on reading the story or leaving reviews. I understand if you forget to leave one or your internet is down or you cant get to a computer, etc. but if you just loose interest and decide to stop reading/reviewing, I'd like you to tell me at that point so I can find a way to replace your character.

Alright, now, to submit your character, there is certain information you will need to include:

-Name (first and last)

-Age

-Eye colour

-Hair colour and style

-Facial features

-Skin colour

-Ethnic background

-Height

-Body build

-Personality

-Strengths or weaknesses

-Trade mark (like a certain blade they're known for carrying or a certain

way that they dress, etc.)

-Skills/talents

-Background

-I didn't really plan on there being any romantic/sexual attraction between the women and the outsiders gang (mainly because of the age difference) but just in case I work something out, you can add which gang member you'd prefer your character to be with.

-Anything else you would like to include about your character

The last thing I need to say is, if you submit a character, add this story to your favourites because once I decide on which characters to choose, I'm going to change the title of the fan fic to the title of the story. So make sure you add to your favourites so you know which story it is.

Thank you for reading, I hope to get lots of submissions! The results will be posted within the next week.

-Retro Soul


	2. Results!

Yes, the results are finally in! First off, I'd like to thank the eleven people who submitted a character. You guys had really awesome ideas, and I wish I could pick all of you. Also, instead of only picking four entries, there were so many good ones that I picked five!

Now, here's the part I'm a little nervous about. As good as your ideas were, there are a few tiny things about some of the characters that are going to need to be changed. Reasons for this may be:

a) it would be historically inaccurate to the time period

b) its conflicting with a certain element in the story

c) the quality that your character has is really close or the same as another character and it'd be really bland if all the characters had the same quality, you know what I'm saying?

Alright, here are the results! The characters I have chosen are:

Susan Wilson (submitted by That70sGirl99)

Claudia Reid (submitted by RayOfDarkSunshine)

Camille "Candy" Brunner (submitted by Guest 3)

Helen Summerstone (submitted by Elena)

Michelle Quincy (submitted by listen but don't believe)

Along with those OCs, I have created my own character named Freda Kauffmann.

Alright, here are the changes that will need to be made along with some feedback on your characters. If you're uncomfortable with the change or if you feel that it's a very important feature to your character, you can PM me and we can find a compromise or you can tell me in the reviews.

For Susan Wilson: your character is overall great and time appropriate, just one tiny thing. Almost every character has said that they're good with blades. And that's ok, I like your other strengths. I was just wondering if you could come up with another physical strength?

For Claudia Reid: Your character actually doesn't need to change anything! I like how unique your trademark is.

For Camille "Candy" Brunner: I really like how unique your character is, I knew from reading your description the first time that I wanted your character in the story. There's only a few things that need to be changed due to historical inaccuracy. Her hair cut is a little too modern to be existent in the mid-1960s. I get that you were going for a kind of edgy style and that's great, but maybe we can find an alternative hair style that is just a little more time appropriate? Same goes for her piercings. However, if you feel that they are really important to your character, they can stay.

For Helen Summerstone: I really liked your background story and how people are going to mistake you for Dallas. I'm just a little unsure about the "anime eyes" as you called it, and 3 inch heels. If you're saying that she does this when she's by herself or has free time, then that's quite alright. However, if you mean that she does this while around the gang, then that might not work, seeing as they're supposed to be hiding the fact that they're girls.

For Michelle Quincy: I really like how authentic your character is. I don't think I'd change anything about your character, so great job!

Anyways, thank you all so much for submitting, I can tell this story is going to be great! Also, don't forget: if you submitted a character and they didn't get picked, that doesn't mean you can't leave reviews with ideas for the story. I'd like to give a shout out to everyone else who submitted a character! So thank you to OctoberBlueWolf17, 5secondofashton, Badger222012, second guest, Guest, and Nightmare2413!

So, the first chapter will be out once I hear back from all the chosen character's creators. Please remember to FAVOURITE AND/OR FOLLOW THIS STORY! I noticed that some of you haven't done that yet. The next time I update this story, the title will be changed to "Grease Birds" so keep that in mind.

Once again, thank you all so much! I look forward to writing this story!

-Retro Soul


	3. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I heard back from 3/5 of the character's but I realized I couldn't wait around for everyone to reply because I have a story to write! I apologize for this being somewhat late. I originally intended to get this out by Sunday but then I had terrible writers block and that's never good. Anyway, this is just the first chapter so things might not be too exciting but I tried my best ;P Also, I apologize if it seems a bit awkward, I'm just getting a feel for the story. So, here's the moment you've finally been waiting for:**

We were low on cash. That's all. Maybe if we didn't blow half the dough we have on coke, cigarettes, and burgers, we wouldn't be doing what we're doing right now. And with Helen's gambling problem and Candy's drug debts, hustling and the scraps of money we manage to collect is a drop in the barrel. I'm not asking to be pardoned, or even dismissed. Besides, we would've robbed this place sooner of later, it was really just a question of "if". So, it is what it is. We were robbing the Smoker's Way on the corner of Town Line and 7th Street.

"Shit, the fuzz."

"Hurry, would ya? I ain't getting hauled into no cooler again for this shit."

The cops are making their way down main street and it would be a matter of minutes before their red and blue lights flooded the whole street. Susan is really losing her cool while Candy fumbles with the stacks of cash from the tills which seem to be never ending.

"Don't worry, Sue, chicks don't go to jail," Candy starts as she hands over what I hope is the last of the cash. "At least not the pretty ones. You might want to be careful," she teases.

"You shut your mouth or I'll smack you good."

"Cut it out," I murmur, stacking the wads of cash into my backpack. "Lets get out of here, the cops will be here any minute."

"You think you can take me, freckle face?" Candy starts at Susan, shouting over the nearing sirens. "I wouldn't be throwin' threats around like that if I looked like you."

"Enough!" I raise my voice at them. "Everyone, out the back door now." I wait at the back door to the Smoker's Way, the only convenience store in town that isn't open all night, and make sure everyone gets out. I pull Mich's hood back up as she passes through, I'm constantly anxious about anyone discovering that the "reckless new hoods in town" are all, in fact, female.

We take to the back streets and make our way to the real tough side of town, where we're less likely to be ratted on. My eyes dart all around me, uneasy at the fact that we're on the streets at this time of night with this much cash on us.

"I want you all to lay low until we get back, alright?" I tell everyone.

"Where exactly is _back_? I ain't going back home now. If I get caught, I'm gonna get my ass kicked out that house," Susan grumbles, kicking the dirt with her tennis shoe.

"You know you can always move into the apartment. Besides, four of us live there already," Mich says softly

"No thanks," Susan sounds disgusted at the thought of sharing living space with Mich, Helen, Candy, and myself. Although no one really comes out and says it, I'm the leader of our gang.

It all started really when I met Helen Summerstone in the spring of 1965. It had been a few months after my father had been arrested for war crimes and I took to train hopping. I went from state to state, looking for a new beginning. I was in Kentucky when I met Helen, hopping a train to Missouri. She was hopping the train just like I was, trying to find a new beginning. The thing that bonded us was our war connection - mine with fleeing Germany just as Berlin fell and hers with her father's PTSD from the war. We talked the whole train ride and stuck together even since. When we got off in Missouri is when we met Camille Brunner, although she insisted we called her Candy or she'd show us her fists. Candy was tough and spoke her mind - we met her at a bar in St. Louis and she kept the fact that she worked as a stripper from us for at least a month. Perhaps she thought us to be prude, however I was thankful she was more on the sensual side, for she is the only person I have confided in about my unhealthy obsession.

Candy and Helen agreed to join me when I suggested we hop a train to Tulsa, Oklahoma in the beginning of 1966. When we arrived, we joined forces with the shy but feisty Michelle "Mich" Quincy, the bad talking, tough hood named Susan Wilson -who liked to butt heads with Candy-, and the ditsy but fast thinking college drop out named Claudia Reid. We make a pretty good team, the six of us, even though we do come to some disagreements, the gang has gradually become my family. While they could never replace what I had back in Germany, I tell myself that I couldn't ask for anything better.

After gingerly making our way through the dimly lit streets, we encountered something I had been afraid before we even went through with the robbery.

"Well well, if it ain't the hoods," a greaser out of a group of three emerge out of an alley way and stand in our path. I notice the one who spoke, he'd bothered us before. He has rusty coloured hair greased into a curl that rests low on his forehead and every time we run into him, he's noticeably drunk beyond belief. He calls us the hoods because that's what we're known as, since we make sure our hoods are up every time we go out, on account of my constant bombardment to keep our gender a secret. No greaser or hood would take a gang of women seriously.

"I suggest you get out of our way," Susan growls and she purposely makes her voice sound deeper. Claudia starts to chew loudly on her gum and by that, I can tell she's just as nervous as I am.

"Is that so?" the greaser taunts, although he's giggling and trying to smoke a cigarette at the same time.

"What's in the bag?" the taller, older looking one speaks up. One of my hands is gripping firmly onto the straps of my backpack and the other is inching its way into my back pocket for my knife.

"Nothin'" I reply, trying really hard also to deepen my voice and cover my accent to sound just as American as they did. The night's darkness is doing a good job of covering our faces but as I glance at Mich's face, I can see the street light exposing her freckled nose and thick lips.

"We heard someone just robbed the Smoker's Way," the same tall greaser begins to menace. "You wouldn't know anything about that," he pauses, "would you?" I see the buckle of his belt shimmering under the street lights and I know in an instant that we had to get out of there fast.

The tall greaser is waiting for an answer as he locks eyes with me and I can almost feel as if he's looking right through me. I'm close to pulling out my knife when the drunken one turns to him and says "Hey Dally, you got a spare cigarette on ya?"

"Later, Two-Bit," he mumbles, refusing to break his locked glare directed at my face.

"No, really man, just one."

"I said later," the one named Dally growls.

The drunk greaser, now revealed to be Two Bit turns to the third greaser and asks him for a cigarette too.

"Shut up, will you?" he replies to Two Bit as he shoves him away.

Dally is noticeably distracted and I see my chance. I lean over to Mich and grab her shoulder as I whisper "I want you to run." Mich is an incredible runner, I've never seen someone run faster than she can.

"Now?" she sounds terrified of the idea.

"Yes. It'll cause a distraction, I want you to run until you can hardly see us anymore and we'll catch up to you after we shake these guys."

"Ok," Mich agrees uneasily, and just as Dally snaps his attention back at us, Mich takes off running, catching everyone by surprise.

"Hey!" he growls as he watches her speed by. The others take this as a direction of what to do next as Candy and Susan take off as well but only after she's elbows Two Bit in the arm as she goes. However, I stay behind. I always stay behind until the last member has made it out safe, that's what a leader does.

"Lets get the bag," Dally says to the two greasers as they advance towards us. Although Helen's quick to doge Dally's attempt to grab her and takes off like the others.

Two Bit is sitting on the cement now, amusing his drunken mind with a piece of trash, I can see he poses no threat. But Dally is advancing towards me and the other greaser, who's name has been revealed as Steve now, is advancing towards Claudia. If we want to get out of there, I'll have to fight for the both of us.

As Dally charges right for the backpack, I think fast and trip his sprinting legs as I swivel my body to the side of him. I grab Claudia's arm but, like always, she trips on her own feet while we try to take off.

"Damnit!" she grunts, getting back to her feet. Steve has no reason to go after her again as she doesn't have the backpack and watches in defeat as she sprints to meet me and we job to the end of the long street where I can see the others waiting.

"You're always doing that," I say breathlessly about her fall, as we jog.

"It aint my fault," she pouts.

We meet the others at the end of the street but I urge that we keep walking, I don't want to run into those greasers while we still have the cash on us.

"The tall one didn't look half bad," Candy says softly as she lights a cigarette.

"That Dally guy? I thought he kinda looked like Helen," Claudia comments.

Helen shoots her an annoyed look and shakes her head. "Speak for yourself."

We approach the alley way leading to the apartment and I speak up, but in a low voice. "I need to get this cash back to the apartment. You guys can stay out if you want but I'm heading home."

"Well I aint goin' home. I'll probably just hang around the Bowl-A-Rama. Anyone up to join?" Susan asks.

"Nah, I gotta get home. I got work tomorrow," Claudia says as she starts to leave.

"I think I'm gonna head in with you, Freda," Candy says to me as Helen and Mich agree.

"Fine, suit yourselves," Susan grumbles and heads for the Bowl-A-Rama.

Back in the apartment, Candy and I are counting the money and stuffing it under her mattress where other stolen goods are kept. Candy is still smoking her cigarette so I decide to light up too. Her hazel eyes flicker at me as she exhales.

"Don't you find it weird that we keep seein' those greasers around?"

I shrug and enjoy my cigarette. "Not really."

"So, tonight the Smoker's Way, tomorrow the world, huh?" Candy jokes.

"Don't get any smart ideas, ok?" I warn her. "I don't even know what we're really doing here."

"What _are _we doin' here?"

"I've not a clue. All I know is that those greasers cant find out we're chicks. Not a chance."

"Well if we aint chicks, what are we then?"

I ponder it for a while, staring at the embers of my cigarette as if they'd give me the answer. Finally, I answer Candy.

"We're grease birds."


End file.
